Death River
by Shiroharu Kurai
Summary: Firasat Ino sangat kuat, tapi semua sahabatnya tidak mempercayainya. Dan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar karena kematian sedang mengincar mereka..


Death River, a Naruto Fanfiction

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Death River © Shiroharu Kurai

Summary: Sungai itu adalah salah satu tempat yang mengerikan, jadi berhati-hatilah… karena setiap ada orang yang datang, 'dia' akan meminta korban sampai 'dia' membalaskan dendam pada orang yang membunuh'nya'.

Rating: T

Genre: Horror

::::: Death River :::::

_Death River._

_Sungai yang mata airnya terletak di tengah hutan desa Ame ini dulunya tempat yang indah. Yah, walaupun sampai sekarang masih sama, tapi dulu, sungai ini tidak mempunyai unsur-unsur mengerikan seperti kini._

_Menurut cerita, terbunuhnya seorang putri desa Ame adalah penyebab tempat tersebut menjadi angker. Pada saat itu, desa Ame berada dalam kondisi peperangan melawan desa Oto. Target utama lawan adalah putri yang memimpin desa itu, yang bernama Konan. Ia dikejar oleh sekitar 50 orang pasukan Oto. Putri Konan pun berlari ke dalam hutan dan bersembunyi di lubang yang berukuran sedang di dasar pohon baobab. Ketika merasa aman, ia keluar dan mencari sumber air untuk diminumnya._

_Akhirnya Putri Konan menemukan sungai dan memutuskan untuk minum di sana, dan menemukan sebuah permata ungu yang indah. Tapi sebelum berkomentar apapun tentang permata itu, ia ditusuk dengan tombak dari belakang. Ternyata yang menusuknya adalah pengawalnya sendiri, Yakushi Kabuto, mata-mata untuk desa Oto._

_Putri Konan meninggal. Tapi sebelumnya, ia bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang datang ke tempat itu sampai ia membalas dendam pada orang yang telah membunuhnya._

_Kini, setiap ada orang yang masuk dan datang ke sungai tersebut, ia takkan kembali lagi. Jadi berhati-hatilah, karena siapa tahu kaulah korban selanjutnya._

::::: Death River :::::

"Tidak mau!"

"Astaga, Ino, ayolah!"

"Tidak! Tidak, tidak, tidak!" Ino kembali memberontak.

"Oh, c'mon, lupakan firasat bodohmu itu," Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Itu bukan firasat bodoh, Sakura! Itu firasat buruk!" bantah Ino.

"Ck, kau berlebihan, Ino," komentar Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya menonton mereka.

"Shut up!"

"Oke, oke," Naruto mendengus. "Mendokusai,"

"Heh," panggil Shikamaru. "Itu trademark-ku,"

"Tapi kata itu bukan milikmu,"

"Tolong, Ino, ikutlah," pinta Tenten, tidak mempedulikan debat baru yang tercipta. "Kami tidak bisa ikut tanpamu,"

Sejak tiga puluh menit lalu, rumah Ino telah dipenuhi oleh sahabat-sahabatnya sejak kecil. Dan dua menit setelahnya terjadi sebuah adu mulut antara Sakura dengan sang tuan rumah, hanya karena penolakan Ino untuk ikut berlibur bersama.

"Semua firasatku itu bukan tanpa alasan! Contohnya saat Sasuke kecelakaan dua bulan yang lalu, dan pasti nantinya ada yang akan terjadi pada kita kalau kita pergi!" seru Ino.

"Jangan sebut-sebut namaku," sergah Sasuke. "Lagipula mungkin kejadian itu hanya kebetulan," tambahnya.

Kiba menyeringai. "Kau sudah kalah, Ino,"

Ino menghela napas, pasrah. "Baiklah, aku kalah,"

"Jadi?" Sai meminta penjelasan untuk memastikan kembali.

"Huuh, aku ikut," ujar gadis berpupil aquamarine itu.

"Yeaah!" sorak sorai terdengar di seantero ruang berkumpul itu, kecuali beberapa orang yang memang pandiam di antara mereka dan Ino—karena mengiyakan ajakan mereka dengan terpaksa.

::::: Death River :::::

**_Ino's Point of View_**

Ugh… Ini di mana? Gelap, lembab, pengap, dan berbau amis…

"T-toloong…" sebuah erangan tertangkap oleh kedua telingaku. Suara yang sangat kukenal… Tunggu dulu. Tidak mungkin.

Sakura?

Dan seketika ruangan tempat aku berada ini menjadi terang, menampakkan sosok-sosok yang sudah kuanggap keluarga. Sahabat-sahabatku. Dan kini mereka berada dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan. Tubuh mereka yang dikuliti penuh dengan luka sayatan, organ dalam seakan ingin keluar dari luang di perut, kepala mereka hancur, mata tanpa rongga, dan tangan, kaki, serta dada kiri mereka ditusuk dengan tombak. Bukan hanya satu, tapi puluhan. Sedangkan aku sendiri? Tubuhku lengkap tanpa goresan sedikit pun.

Aku takut, apakah ini akan terjadi pada mereka nanti? Mati di hadapanku?

Hanya sebuah jeritan lah yang bisa aku keluarkan.

::::: Death River :::::

**_Normal Point of View_**

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hei, bangun, Ino! Bangun!"

Akhirnya Ino terbangun, dengan peluh mengiasi wajahnya. "Hah.. hah.. hah.."

Sakura—yang sedang menginap di rumah Ino—menghela napas. "Mimpi buruk?"

Gadis bersurai pirang itu menjawab dan masih sedikit terengah-engah. "Ya.."

"Astaga… cobalah untuk mengatakan 'baku' tiga kali sebelum kau tidur. Mungkin itu bisa membantu," usul Sakura. "Tapi, bisakah kau ceritakan apa mimpimu?"

Lawan bicaranya terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata, "Aku… melihat kalian…"

"Ya?"

"Dalam kondisi… mengerikan," Ino sedikit berbisik saat mengucapkan kata terakhir.

Gadis berpupil emerald di sebelahnya agak tercengang. Tapi ia tetap berusaha tenang walau dalam hati sudah sangat panik. "Sudahlah, itu hanya mimpi belaka, tidak akan terjadi,"

"Sakura, ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya, dan makin lama mimpi itu makin mengerikan,"

"Tenanglah, mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur. Nah, sekarang tidurlah," perintah Sakura sambil kembali barbaring. Ia mendengar Ino menggumamkan kata 'baku' sebanyak tiga kali.

'Aku harap apa yang dikatakan Ino tidak akan terjadi,'

::::: Death River :::::

Sekarang, Ino dan sahabat-sahabatnya sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju ke desa Ame, tempat di mana mereka akan berlibur selama seminggu ini. Dan hanya Ino yang wajahnya muram, karena masih teringat akan mimpinya semalam.

Bosan terus melihat ke dalam bus, ia menatap keluar dan mendapati hutan hijau yang lebat, dan sekilas melihat gadis berambut ungu terang tengah menatap tajam kepadanya. Yang paling mengejutkan, di bagian dada kiri gadis itu tertencap sebuah tombak berlumur darah yang sepertinya tertusuk dari belakang.

Ino segera mengalihkan pandangannya, kaget sekaligus takut atas apa yang ia lihat tadi.

'Oh, Kami-sama…'

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Ino.

"Ah, tidak ada," jawab orang yang ditanyainya tersebut.

"Benarkah?"

Ino mendengus. "Percaya padaku. Tidak ada yang terjadi,"

"Baiklah, tapi kalau ada apa-apa, bilang saja," kata si pemuda dengan rambut hitam pendek tersebut, kemudian kembali memalingkan kepala pada layar notebook di pangkuannya.

Ketakutan, tapi tidak mengatakannya. Ino tahu ini salah, tapi ia tidak bisa membuat semua sahabatnya kecewa untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jadi ia memilih untuk diam. Kebahagiaan teman-temannya lebih penting daripada firasat buruk yang selalu mengganggunya.

'Maaf, minna. Tapi ini mau kalian, dan aku ingin kalian senang,'

::::: Death River :::::

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan, mereka tiba di tempat tujuan.

"Huwaaah, akhirnya sampai jugaaaa," seru Naruto dan Kiba.

"Yakin nih, di sini tempat kita menginap?" tanya Tenten untuk memastikan bahwa mereka tidak salah tempat.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Yah, di sini,"

Ino menatap bangunan yang akan ditempatinya untuk seminggu tersebut. "Aku… tidak yakin,"

Bangunan sejenis kastil yang ditatapnya adalah bangunan yang sudah berlumut dan ditumbuhi oleh tanaman merambat. Di sekelilingnya terdapat semak-semak berduri dan tulip ungu yang jarang atau tidak pernah tumbuh di tempat yang sering hujan seperti ini. Jadi wajar saja setiap orang yang akan menginap di sana harus memastikan kembali, atau sebut saja mengerikan.

"Selamat datang," sambut seorang wanita bersurai coklat gelap. "Nama saya Ayame, pelayan di tempat ini," lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih, Ayame-san," jawab Sakura.

"Nah, silakan masuk karena sepertinya akan turun hujan," ajak Ayame. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut.

Tapi, tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan tajam, menyiratkan kebencian. Sosok pemilik kedua mata itu memancarkan aura mematikan. "Khukhukhukhu.. Target selanjutnya…"

::::: To Be Continued :::::

Word count: 1032 #Yeaah!

Huwaaa.. akhirnya selesaaai!

Anu, fict pertamaku bukan chaptered fict. Jadi gomen…

Ah, aku juga lagi bikin ff screenplays eunhae nih. Hum.. selain itu, arigatou buat angput82 (Sunghyun/Putri) nee-chan dan aurel choi (Hara/Aurel) eonni yang mendukungku untuk membuat fict! Kalian adalah classmate-ku yang paling baik!

Nah, bagi yang mau review, silakan. Tapi yang gak mau, yah gak apa-apa. Atau mau flame/bash? Pokoknya arigatou yang udah mau baca.


End file.
